Implantable scaffolds may be used to repair injured or traumatized body tissue, or to aid in the support of body tissue, such as, cartilage, skin, muscle, bone, tendon and ligament. These implantable scaffolds are intended to not only provide support to the repaired tissue, but also to promote and encourage tissue ingrowth so that the repair can be sustained in the body for an extended period of time. Typical scaffolds, however, include a high amount of non-absorbable materials, which remain in the body for a significant length of time, and may remain forever. Given the high level of non-absorbable materials, the scaffold may be felt by the user, or may complicate movement or flexibility.
Tissue scaffolds may be used for any number of applications, including, for example, repair applications such as tendon repair, pelvic floor repair, stress urinary incontinence repair, hernia repair; support applications such as bladder or breast implant support; tissue bulking; tissue augmentation; cosmetic treatments; therapeutic treatments; or generally as a tissue repair or sealing device. A scaffold may be made of solely non-absorbable materials, and will remain in its implanted location during and after tissue ingrowth. Such scaffolds will remain a part of the body in which it is implanted. Some scaffolds are made from entirely bioabsorbable materials, and over time will degrade and be absorbed into the body.
While some degree of non-absorbable materials may be desired, scaffold devices including non-absorbable materials may be felt by the user long after implantation, or may restrict movement or flexibility of the user after implantation. The present invention seeks to provide an implantable device that maintains desirable characteristics and less feel to an individual after implantation and absorption of certain components.